The Linking of the Links
by Nintendofan
Summary: Each of the Links has done their part in history, but alone, each of them are powerless to stop Ganondorf. But together?
1. The Book of Time

Nintendofan: "Welcome to my second fic! I hope you enjoy! It starts in Windwaker time period, but goes back to the N64 time period very quickely. So if you were a little disappointed with Windwaker, then don't worry. I personally didn't like the graphics, but thought it was a good game though, but I digress."

*Thoughts*

Music

Chapter 1: The Book of Time

It has been several years since the defeat of Ganondorf and things have quieted down. Zelda, the Pirates, and Link still travel the Great Sea in search of treasure, of course. But, our tale does not concern this realm. It is merely the prologue to a greater tale. 

Overworld: Windwaker

Splash!

Foam of the sea flows across the deck. 

Tetra: "Were making good time! The wind is with us!"

One of the pirates: "Miss Tetra where are we going on this trip?"

Tetra: "To a mystic cave, where a the records of the past are supposed to be held."

Pirate: "You mean the past, back to Hyrule?"

Tetra: "Yes."

Pirate: About to say something when Link walks onto the deck.

Tetra: "Ah, Link your up." Link merely nods. "Right, we will be at the cave in an hour."

Link: "Right."

(An hour later at the cave.)

Pirate: "Miss Tetra, shall we go with you into the cave?"

Tetra: Examines the entrance. "No, I'm afraid not."

Pirate: "Why Miss Tetra?"

Tetra: "There." Points to the mark of the Triforce on the entrance. "Only those who wield the Triforce may enter."

Link: "So only you and me Zelda?"

Tetra: "Right." 

As they venture father into the cave, passing thru many standard obstacles. You know switch puzzles and block pushing, the usual dungeon deal.

Link: "According to the compass, what we are looking for is thru this door."

As the door opens a familiar voice is heard.

Dark Prelude

Ganondorf: Reading a book. "Well, so this it? The Book of Time? I figured it had more power. But it will be enough."

Tetra: "Ganondorf! You're planning on going back in time and killing Link and me, aren't you! We will stop you!"

Ganondorf: Turing around. "First, I knew you would try to stop me. You Links are always in my way."

Link: "There were others like me?"

Ganondorf: "Three in fact. All of them seemed to defeat me right before I finished Hyrule. Second, I have far bigger plans young Zelda. The first of the four is my plan."

Zelda: "You're, going to kill the first Link?"

Ganondorf: "I thought you would have caught on sooner. Well, just because you have the part of Wisdom doesn't make you smart. HahahahaHAHA!"

Link: Pulls out the Master Sword. "We will stop you!"

Ganondorf: "The classic hero line. It sounded better from your predecessor. He was a lot stronger than you. Although, if Zelda didn't help you in our fight, you would have lost."

Zelda: "Link, we can take him together."

Ganondorf: "Children, there are many powers that neither of you have, that I will obtain."

Zelda: "Ganondorf why do you always try to conquer the world?"

Ganondorf: "Because, I have been trying to do so for 10,000 years. But, I'm not the only evil on the earth. If I remember correctly, there is a mask of pure evil. Speaking of masks another thing your predecessor did, was find the mask to make Oni Link."

Link: "Enough talk! Time to finish you, Ganondorf!"

Ganondorf: "I nearly forgot the fact that I never showed you my real power. YAHHHH!" Puts his right hand into the air. A Triforce mark starts to shine gold. "Gannon has come." A huge boar-like monster was eying Link and Zelda down. 

Zelda: Backing away. "So the legend is true. Gannon."

Gannon fight: Ocarina of Time

Gannon: With a trident in one hand and a sword in the other, charges at Link. "Let's see if you are as powerful as the Hero of Time?"

Link: Attempts a parry move around Gannon.

Gannon: "No, child that will not work." Spins around, slashing Link across the chest, and sending him across the room.

Zelda: "Link use Light arrows!"

Link: Pulls out the bow and notches the arrow.

Gannon: "I am now too powerful for that."

Link: Fires the light arrow, just to see it bounce off.

Gannon: "Haha! You do not posses the power to defeat me, only the past does."

Zelda: Looks down as if thinking. "Link! I got it! Get to the Book of Time!"

Link: "Okay!" Dashes to the book.

Gannon: "What! No you will ruin my plans!"

Link: Grabs the book. AS he does a mysterious light surrounds him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 1

NF: "Okay, so that was really short, but give me a break it was my first chapter. I will try to update soon!" 


	2. FLASHBACKS and Ralph

NF: "Flamed. I will still continue though. The first chapter wasn't very good, but this one will be better. Oh, crap I just remembered that I forgot my disclaimer in the first chapter."

Lawyers: "Sue Him! Sue Him!"

NF: "I don't own Legend of Zelda! Noooo!" Gets carried away by a tide of Lawyers.

Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Ralph.

Music

*Thoughts*

Overworld: Ocarina of Time

As Link ran across a massive field, feelings of nostalgia came over him.

Link (N64): *Time to return to Hyrule. I wonder if they still remember me. It has been 7 years since then.*

FLASHBACK

Ganon Fight

The massive beast that is Ganon loomed over me. With my sword knocked away like a toothpick, I was in trouble. Using the Big Goron's sword I tried to fight off Ganon. But that sword and spear are just too powerful for my current sword. Ganon lunges again, so I back flipped then sent a Light arrow right in-between his eyes. As if by chance with that hit to his tail he collapsed. 

Zelda: "Link! Get to the Master Sword!"

So I rushed to the Master Sword. As soon as I touched it, I felt empowered. I knew that Ganon's time had come. After that moment Ganon stood no chance. Moments later he was on his last legs. Then, Zelda held him down so I could deliver the final blow. With that stab to his face I thought it might be all over.

END FLASHBACK

Link: "What a fool I was. No less than a year later, more dungeons, more bosses, but this time, a mask was my enemy. Yet, masks saved me in the end."

MORE FLASHBACK

Majora's Wrath

I was flung across the room by a whip from Majora. I couldn't even get a hit in. At a distance I was whipped, at close range it just spun around and flew across the room. I never get a chance to use my damn arrows. 

Majora: "Given up yet child? The Mask is too powerful for you. To think that the Hero of Time can't beat a mask!" Flings the whip so it wraps around Link's leg. 

Link: Getting up after something very painful, and nauseating. "Nothing works."

Majora: "Masks are too powerful for humans."

Link: *Of course! I will use my Bunny's Hood to get to him.* I reached into my pocket, and no masks, except a new one. *What? Oh yeah I had to give them to the damn children. Hm, this mask is powerful, but it feels evil. I must use it though, it is my only chance.* I put on the mask. A new transformation happened, I couldn't describe it. All I knew was that Majora was doomed. This sword, that I now know is called the "Blade of Eternity", shot out light arrow strength with each swing. Majora never knew what hit him.

END 2nd FLASHBACK

Link: "Damn, I've been running for hours. Wait, why am I running?" Pulls out the Ocarina of Time. Up, left, right. Up, left, right. 

Epona's Song

Epona came galloping up to Link.

Link: Getting up on Epona. "Wow, when was the last time I rode Epona? Oh yeah, Holodrum."

3rd FLASHBACK

Onox battle

Onox: "You shall never have Din! I use her as a human shield! Mwahahaha!"

Link: "What?! Leave Din alone!"

Onox: "Also, if you touch Din, Zap!"

Link: *Crap, what can stop Din, but not hurt us? I got it.* Pulls out the Rod of Seasons. "I wonder if this will wor-." I ducked under the ball and chain. "-k" Swings the rod, Din flies across the room. I started to hack the crap out of Onox. Until he got pissed and turned into a Dragon. But he was too easy, just jump on his hand and spin attack.

4th FLASHBACK

Ralph's theme

Ralph: "Veran! Release Ambi!" 

Veran: "Stupid, if you kill me you die too. Ambi is your ancestor."

Ralph: "I don't care! Die!" Rushes at Ambi/Veran.

Link: *Is either brave, or insane. Probably both.* 

Veran: "You are an idiot." Knocks Ralph aside.

Link: "Veran release Ambi!"

Veran: "Not again, wait you can actually fight."

But Veran was weak also, Mystery seeds made it too easy. Who thought that someone that egotistical about her looks, could be an ugly spider on the inside? But Ganon back? I wonder if he will be able to escape again?

END FLASHBACK, again 

Link: "Speaking of Ralph." 

Ralph's Theme

Ralph and Naryu are riding horses across the field also.

Ralph: "Naryu the people of Hyrule are holding a festival, we need to hurry."

Link: "Hey Ralph!"

Ralph: "Link? It is good to see you."

All of them get off their horses.

Link: Bows. "Naryu."

Naryu: "Link it has been a long time."

Link: "Yes, it has been too long since I talked to you."

Ralph: Jumps in front of Naryu. "Don't touch her."

Link: O.o "Okay, um Ralph your overreacting. You sound like your married or something."

Ralph: "We are."

Link: "Oh, well this is odd. Let's go to Hyrule together."

Naryu: "Sure why not?"

As they enter Hyrule field.

Link: * Wow it sure has changed over seven years. The market has grown half-way to the ranch. Wait ranch =Malon. Malon= run.* "Hey, Ralph. Where is this festival?"

Ralph: "In-between the ranch and the market. Why?"

Link: Shakes head. "No reason." *Crap, I forgot about them all. Zelda, Malon, Naboru, Din, and Ruto. Damn Ruto, as soon as she sees me, "Link remember when I gave you that engagement ring?" Triforce, please help me.*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

NF: "Done. Okay it wasn't that long, but I did update soon. Also to my nice reviewer Oni Link will play a big role in this fic, so don't worry. Review!"


End file.
